User talk:HiccstridFan92
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the How to Train Your Dragon 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Editing a page hi im trying to edit the page of dragons but i cant why :The answer is simple is that the page is protected to where new users and unregistered users cannot edit it. You are a new user so you can not edit the page right now but will eventually be able to once you make enough edits, though I am not sure what that number is. P&F fan92 (talk) 23:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) hello hey their i was owndering being intellgient is abiliy FireTerryTiger (talk) 23:13, February 11, 2015 (UTC) do u like to chatFireTerryTiger (talk) 00:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of that inapproppriate picture! I was just about to but then I saw you had. Just wanted you to know I really appreciate people like you! :) Heather the dragon rider (talk) 19:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I am a user who is very aware of and knows what to do when it comes to inappropriate pictures. I have experience in dealing with bad edits and inappropriate pictures that are uploaded. I do not like seeing inappropriate pictures being uploaded onto a wiki. When I realized what that picture was I immediately marked it for deletion and messaged an administrator about it. P&F fan92 (talk) 20:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Just a minor request Hey P&f, I would just like to quickly request that you check the “Minor Edit” box before you post minor edits, it just keeps the recent wiki activity neat. Thanks. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 01:27, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Will you help me with my Wika I need help pleaseDinowolf56 (talk) 05:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Astrid's Team That episode is called Astrid's A-Team, as it was confirmed by Art and Doug in the interview on Berk's Grapevine. So don't change it. Thorndrum (talk) 13:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) The Netflix picture posted showed that it is called Astrid's Team. I do not trust a transcript of an interview as there can be mistakes when the transcript is written out. I will not touch it right now and will wait to see what the name actually is when the episodes are released tomorrow. P&F fan92 (talk) 17:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) can we chat please please meet me on chat Zippleback strength is this correct Hideous Zippleback have shown to have a limit on their neck strength as are able to hold the weight of adult Viking such as Bucket and Mulch but had shown a lot of struggle to hold older Fishlegs weight on the neck. Their strength even shown to be strong enough to hold Gronckle like Meatlug with extra weight of their riders as well without any sign of struggle. They even showed some of their strength to hold their ground against Toothless. Thank you for your message! I do feel a little discouraged and hesitant to upload anything again, but your message made me feel a little better. Thank you, I really appreciate the support :) AlexaDragons (talk) 22:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) First, oh my God, I love your avatar. Second, yeah, you're right. We do need some kind of policy on here, though I think that's only an agreement between the admins, not the entire community as a whole, which I guess is up for the admins to decide. I'm going to try and make a blog about as soon as I can and see what the whole wiki thinks. But thanks for bringing this to my attention!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:08, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed that you always seem to create a category, and then add a subcategory to it. Can you do that all in one edit instead of separate ones please? That's not necessary.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:30, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I will do that from now on. I am just in a habit of doing it that way. P&F fan92 (talk) 00:41, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Understood. It just seems easier if you do it all in just one edit. Can you also respond on my talk page, at the very bottom, and sign with ~~~~? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I understand, but that is the proper way to use them, as you can probably tell that it gives you and the user you're messaging a notification about it, which is useful to have. That's another reason for signatures as they give you a direct link to the user's talk page that sent you a message. You can just press the Leave Message bottom without pressing Edit, and once you publish it, it'll automatically put the message at the bottom of the page without you needing to scroll. Thanks again!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:56, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I've noticed. Those are just the links, but don't worry, the actual infobox has a different shade that's lighter and easier to read, like the text that isn't linked. Thanks for pointing it out!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 00:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) We're using Template:Character Infobox, not Template:Infobox Character. That's what the new infobox title is, so he's actually right to change it to that.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:56, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I did notice the bunching up of them, which I don't like, so I'll let him know of that. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Umm, I thought I showed that I changed the title and the design of it to a new one I created. You can look at Template:Infobox character and Template:Character Infobox to see the difference in what I showed, and I showed the Template:Character Infobox one, not the Infobox character.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:01, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi :) I noticed you changed Ruffnut's last apperance to Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 but itsn't her last appearance How to Train Your Dragon 2, chronologically speaking? :) AlexaDragons (talk) 14:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Well I did not change it. I was fixing how it appeared in the infobox. Another user changed it but it should be listed that How to Train Your Dragon 2 is her most recent appearance chronologically speaking. But how we are handling that I am not sure, make ask Annabeth and Percy how we should do that. I am not sure if we should list as last appearance or whether we should list it at all. Last appearance technically speaking should not be listed for characters who are still going to appear in future episodes and films. Once the franchise stops having episodes and films than last appearance should be filled. P&F fan92 (talk) 17:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry I should have checked the previous edit ;) I completely agree with you. Last appearance should only be for minor characters from the series. Ruffnut is defnitely going to appear in HTTYD 3 so including that on her page right now is probably not necessary. AlexaDragons (talk) 17:43, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it needs to be italicized if it's already linked. It's just unnecessary to me.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:42, July 16, 2016 (UTC) You're not kidding. No. That is ridiculous. The gallery pages should only be titled like Gallery: Name and no other way. Go ahead and rename those pages if you wish, and I'll try to fix any I notice as well. Thanks for letting me know!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 18:52, July 22, 2016 (UTC)